The Beauty and the Candlestick
by Lumiechelle
Summary: The next installment of my "Lumiechelle Saga". Finally we reached the events of the movie (as well as "Enchanted Christmas"). Still, not everything is as we remember from those movies. Enjoy! LumierexOC/BellexBeast
1. Chapter 1

When Belle awoke the next day, she felt rather dizzy. After all Michelle had told her, Belle wanted to find out more about this place. Grand Bouche helped her getting dressed, when someone lightly knocked at the door. "Mrs. Potts?"

"No, it's me, Elena."

Belle nodded. "Come in, please." She opened the door and the harp rolled inside, a plate with bread and butter on her head. "We thought you'd like to have something to eat. Mrs. Potts wanted to take it to you, but there is some trouble in the kitchen."

"I see." Belle took the plate off of Elenas head. "Thank you."

The harp smiled. "So, did you and the master make up?"

"Well, he saved my life." Belle answered. "Of course, I'm grateful, but still..."

Elena giggled. "I can understand. I used to really dislike him."

"Yes, Michelle told me the story. But why did you almost marry him?"

Elena glanced aside. "Power hunger, I guess." She sighed. "But Michelle inspired me to look for true love, instead of money and power. Even if her own relationship failed."

"How does a Beast have so much money and power?"

Elena raised an eyebrow. Didn't Michelle tell her that he used to be a Prince?

"Well, it's a long story. Maybe we can get to that later." The harp smiled. "I've got a bit of work to do. See you later."

Belle nodded. "I guess it's time to explore my new "home"."

* * *

Lumiere was on his way to the atelier. I took a deep breath. _I really hope she will finally forgive me._

Michelle was there, finishing her masterpiece. It showed the old man. Belle's father Maurice.

"Bonjour, Cherie. May I come in?"

The paint brush turned around. When she saw Lumiere standing there, her eyes widened. "Oh...sure." she said.

"Michelle, I wanted to beg you for-"

"Money? Not again, Lumiere. I already borrowed you something last month."

"No, no." he shook his head. "For forgiveness."

"Forgiveness!" Michelle shouted, before she started to laugh. "After THREE years?"

"Michelle, what I did was wrong and I felt horrible all those years. I still do. Please, Cherie. I'm not asking to be your lover. Just your friend. I'm so-"

"Lumiere, I will NOT forgive you. At least not yet! I've got other things to worry about, like Belle. Please, go away before you upset me even more!" Michelle turned around, ignoring him. Tears filled her eyes.

"Please." he whispered. No answer. Lumieres head dropped, as he turned around. After he had left the room and closed the door, his eyes also started to get wet. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Elena was back at the music room. What she saw made her feel uneasy. Something about Fortes mood seemed...different. After the curse he had gradually started to, well, lighten up. At least in comparision to his human self. He still was far from pleasant, but at least when the master was around, he seemed almost happy. Though, his melodies were gloomy as ever. Another thing, that worried her was Fife, who became more eager to suck up to the organ each day. For years he had promised the little flute that one day he could play a solo. However, he never really made it true. As long as Fife was useful to him, why should he?

She left the room again, tired of hearing what they were talking about (something about the master, Elena had no doubt about that) and met Michelle, as well as Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip.

Lumiere watched the master from the window.

"There he is!"

"Wonderful." Mrs Potts sighed.

"We must find a way, to get them together!" Cogsworth said to Michelle, who nodded.

"But how" she asked.

Cogsworth shook his head. "If I only knew."

Elena rolled over to them.

"Love will not wait!" Lumiere shouted.

"Guy, what if they won't fall in love?" Elena said. "The master wasn't exactly charming towards her."

"Or anyone." Michelle added and Mrs Potts and Lumiere started to giggle.

Only Chip frowned. "Don't you think she can break the curse?"

"Don't worry, Chippy." Michelle said. "Elena is just a downer." she winkend at him. " 'course Belle will do it!"

The teacup smiled, but Elena now frowned.

Suddenly Belle came around the corner.

"Hi, Belle!"

"Hey, Chip. Do you know what day it is?"

"Well," the cup started to think. "It's not Tuesday."

"I know!" Michelle said. "It's christmas eve!"

"Exactly!"

The servants looked surprised. Michelle and Belle left, to get outside where Beast was.

"Let's ice skate!" The best turned his head to the girls. But suddenly he slipped.

"Oh dear!Are you alright?" Belle asked.

"I fell...and I landed on my..."

He looked at his behind and then to the girls, when Michelle and Belle started to giggle.

"Um...on the ice!" He wrapped himself with his cape.

"It's kinda slippery." Michelle said.

"Yeah...it's slippery."

Michelle watched the awkward scene, so she stepped forward. "Master, it's a perfect day for ice skating."

"Yes!" Belle said. "Come on!"

"No!"

Michelle shook her head. _You aren't going to just refuse! _"Go on master it might be fun!"

Chip, who had joined them also tried to encourage the Beast. "Go For it!"

Eventually, the Beast was convinced to try. Belle even showed him, how to do it properly.

* * *

Elena returned to the music room again. It was way too cold out there and even that wretched old pipe organ couldn't be worse than the bitter cold. If only France was as warm as dear Spain.

Forte had just finished playing and Fife was applauding him.

Forte chuckled. "You approve?"

"Of course he is," Elena whispered, rolling her eyes.

"Is there a part for a Piccolo?" Fife asked nervously. "I'd do anything for a solo."

Elena rolled over to a huge mirror, checking herself. Everyday she spent, looking if her golden body was still shining. But as soon as she saw herself as the harp, she imagined herself, back in her human form. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see herself like this anymore. Unfortunately, she could hardly remember her real appearance. She focused her attention back on the two other instruments. Fife was starring out of the window...watching Belle, Michelle and the Master?

"Oh, the master is ice skating."

"Skating? Why on earth would he do a thing like that?"

"Dunno," Elena said. "For fun? Out of boredom? Because the scratching sound of the skates drown out the depressing noises coming out of this room?"

Forte glared at her. "Oh, you're quiet! No one cares for your sarcasm."

Elena smirked and also rolled over to the window.

"I think it's because the pretty girl is holding is hand." Fife added.

"Which one? Belle?"

"Hey. Maybe if she falls in love with him the spell will be broken and we'll be human again!"

"Trust me, Fife. Humanity is entirely overrated. Before the enchantment, there was no need for my particular brand of genius."

"I doubt the enchantment changed anything about your amount of talent." Elena said, still watching Belle and the Master with a smile.

"I know! But now the master needs my melodies... to feed his tormented soul. I am his confidant, and his best friend. And I won't let some peasant girl ruin it for me! Fife, see to it that this blossoming love withers on the vine."

Elena gave Fife a begging look, subtly shaking her head. He looked at her, unsure what to do. but then he looked up at Forte.

"Yes, Maestro Forte!" he said with giggle and left.

Elena slowly left after him. She had to tell the next person she found. He was determined to let them all stay objects! She saw a maid walking down the corridor.

"Excuse me!"

The feather duster turned to her.

"Oui?"

"Babette! Babette, do you know where Michelle is? Cogsworths? Or Mrs Potts or Lumiere?"

"Out there!" Babette nodded to a near window.

"Out? In the cold?" Elena took a deep breath. "Whatever. I need to tell this!"

She left the feather duster in confusion, as she left the castle.


	2. The Present

Elena raced down the corridors, but overlooked the large stairs at the end. She fell down the stairs and landed on the floor, hitting her head in the process.

"Elena?" She looked up to see Madame Grande Bouche in front of her. "You alright, dearie?"

"Ugh? Oh, yeah." Elena got up. "But, uh, there was something..."

"Huh?"

"Something important that I wanted to tell the Master. But I can't remember."

The huge wardrobe chuckled. "Then I guess it wasn't all that important in the first place."

"But I'm sure it was..." Elena sighed. She surely would remember soon.

* * *

Outside, Michelle and Belle were still busy ice skating with Beast.

"I think he got it!" the paint brush said happily, when the Master finally managed to skate with Belle.

The servants excitingly watched them. Their hopes, the curse would soon be lifted, grew with each minute.

"I wanna see that too!" Fife shouted, as he arrived.

"Quiet!" Cogsworth said. "Oh! This is very promising."

"Yes, there is something in the air!" Lumiere looked at Michelle. Despite the fact that she was a brush, her movements were graceful and feminine. "Could it be love?" He blushed, as she looked up tn the other servants, smiling at them.

"Love? Oh, oh, oh, ooh. I've got to stop them. Oh." Fife left the other servants, who were still busy watching.

"Say," Michelle said." Do you think there is a chance that the master is going to have more than just coals in his stockings?" she smiled.

Suddenly all three of them lost the balance and landed in the soft snow, not knowing that it had been the flute who caused it by dragging at the Masters cape.

"Woah, wasn't that awesome!" Micheele shouted as she helped Belle get up.

Belle started to move her arms and legs and Michelle understood. "Ah! I know what you're doing, Belle. Wish I could do so too." She said. "It's moments like these were I really miss my human body."

The Beast looked in confusion and curiosity. "Huh?"

"It's a Christmas angel! see?" Belle stood up and the Beast could see the angelic form in the snow. Hegrinned, but when he saw his shape in the snow, his face changed and he frowned.

"This is no angel." he said. "This is the shadow of a monster!" He became angry and wandered off, but not without destorying the snow Beast.

"Why am I trying? Now, he's worse than ever." Belle said sadly and let herself fall back into the snow.

"Ah, come on! He's just a bit grumpy, that's all." Michelle said. "He will be nicer, don't worry, dear." Michelle jumped up and rested on Belles shoulder.

"I hope so." Belle said.

"Was I ever wrong?" Michelle asked.

Belle smiled.

* * *

The master entered Forte room, who was playing music and went up to the rose. Elena was standing at the window, trying to remember the important whatever and hoping, her headache soon would fade.

"I hate Christmas!" he shouted and looked at the enchanted rose. Then he turned around and went to the music. He sat down in his armchair in front of the fire place, with Forte playing in the background.

"Why is the Beast such a grump?" Belle wondered. She was inside now, Chip and Michelle hopping beside her.

"He's been like that, since I showed up!" Michelle said. "It's just, how it is."

"He's always like that." Chip said.

"Even at Christmas?" Belle asked in surprise.

Michelle nodded.

"Belle? Michelle? What _is_ Christmas?"

They entered another room and Belle went up to a desk. "You must know about Christmas. Stockings over the fire? Trees and Tinsel and presents?"

"Presents?" Chip asked in excitement. "Can I get one?"

"Hey, kid, then I want one as well!" Michelle said grinning and they all laughed.

Belle gently took Chip in her hand. "Everyone gets a present." She let him down on the desk. Michelle jumped up herself.

"Even the master?"

"Yes even he."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Michelle said. "If he messes up, I know a whole mob of servants who'd gladly fill his stockings with coals."

"Michelle!" Belle looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Michelle sighed.

"What are you gonna get him?" Chip asked.

"I don't know him well enough."

"Well," Chip said. "What would you want."

"Well, what I love most are my books and stories."

"Of course!" Michelle said rolling her eyes, but in a friendly fun manner. "But, yeah, you could write him a storie!"

Chip nodded. "Why don't you get the master a story."

Belle took out a few pieces of paper out of her drawer. Michelle odded. "Well, honey. I need to see someone. See you later!"

She turned and left the room, Belle started to sing. "This is going to be an amazing christmas." Michelle said happily.


	3. Preparing Christmas

Michelle arrived at the kitchen, where Lumiere and Cogsworth were, once again, arguing. Belle, chip and Mrs Potts were there too, watching them.

"Suck that gut!" Cogsworth said agrily to a fat sugar can.

"Oh, come on, mon ami. Get with the spirit!" Lumiere said cheerfully and Michelle blushed, looking at his happy face. Maybe it was time to forgive him. She wouldn't necesarrily be his lover again, but what could be wrong with a friendship. She went over to them.

"I think Lumiere is right! Christmas actually can help, the master!"

"So, you want to confront him with his horrible past? And since when do you and Lumiere agree with each other?"

"Since we...since we became friends again." Michelle said. The other people in the kitchen gasped and Lumieres mouth opened in surprise.

"Cherie? Are you serious?" he asked grinning and hugged her.

"Yes. But don't forget. We're just friends!"

"Yes! I know!" Lumiere twirled Michelle around and their eyes met. A warm feeling filled both of them, but Lumiere only blushed, put her down again and cleared his throat.

"Well, whatever!" Cogsworth said. "Still, no christmas!"

"Come on love, have a heart." Mrs Potts begged.

"Christmas is a painful reminder of his past!" cogsworth explained. "That's why he forbid it! I, for one, do not wish to torture him. "

"Oh, yeah?" Michelle raised an eyebrow. "As if that's the reason! It's about you! You just don't want to get in trouble! Besides, Our life got harder that day too, remember?"

"I think a little christmas cheer would do him good." Belle said.

"The girl's right!" Lumiere said.

Cogsworth stayed stern. "God! It's not our place to get involved. No, no! We just can't mind our own bussiness? Just have to stick where it doesn't belong."

Lumiere had enough. He winked at Michelle, who giggled, as the candlestick used his flames to burn the clocks butt. Cogsworth fell into the water, that was used to clean the dishes.

Lumiere, Michelle and the glasses laughed about him.

"How humiliating!"

Eventually, though, they could convince Cogsworth, if only because of his love for christmas pudding.

Afterwards, Michelle, Lumiere, Belle and Chip went up to the attic, to getthe christmas decorations. Or rather the servants turned into such.

Michelle knew what that meant. She was about to meet an old friend.

No one was to be seen, though.

"Hello?!" Belle shouted.

"Do not be afraid mes amis? It is I, Lumière. We have come to pay you a little visit."

"Lumiere?"

A small christmas angel looked out of the trunk she was in. Chip hid behind Belle.

"Don't worry kid." Michelle said with a smile. "That's just-"

"Angelique!" Lumiere said with a dreamy voice,

Of course, Lumiere could resist flirting a bit with the pretty girl. Michelle sighed. Would he ever not do that? But alright, she was ready to live with it. After all, they were only friends now.

"Lumiere, you will tarnish the halo!" Angelique said and saved herself from more of Lumieres kisses."Michelle!" The angel and the paint brushed hugged. They hadn't seen each other in years.

"How are you?" Michelle asked.

"And this is Belle. She's our guest!" Lumiere said pointing at the girl.

"Pleased to meet you!" Belle said politely.

"And this is the castle decorator!"

"You mean I _was _the decorator." Angelique said frowning. "I am not responsible for this baroque atrocity. When I was in charge, the castle was full of light and beauty."

"And that's why we're here!" Michelle said.

"We are planning the best christmas celebration ever!" Lumiere exclaimed. The ornaments started to cheer. Michelle glanced across the room and spotted Fife. He was hiding behind a box. But what did he want here?

"No, stop!" Angelique yelled and Lumiere, the ornaments and Belle went silent immediately. "Why do you raise my...I mean, _their_ hopes? Only to have them dashed!" She turned to leave. "No more!"

"But it's christmas eve. we will never get the decorations in time!" Belle said.

"Really, Angelique. Come on now!" Michelle said frowning.

"I will not be disappointed again!"

"This is not about you!" Michelle yelled. Lumiere gently put his arm around her. "It's okay, Cherie. I'll handle this!" Michelle slowly calmed down. Lumiere turned to the decorator."But it's to be the greatest celebration ever! We cannot do it without you!"

"Well, but of course you cannot. Christmas takes planning and organization. No, no I won't do it. It won't change anything."

"I believe it will!" Belle said.

_"There is more to_  
_This time of year_  
_Than sleigh bells and holly_  
_Mistletoe and snow_  
_Those things come and go_  
_Much deeper than snow_  
_Stronger than_  
_The strongest love_  
_We'll know_  
_We'll ever know_

_As long there's Christmas_  
_I truly believe_  
_That hope_  
_Is the greatest_  
_Of the gifts_  
_We'll receive_

_As long as there's Christmas_  
_We'll all be just fine_  
_A star shines above us_  
_Lighting your way_  
_And mine"_

* * *

"Christmas. She's planning Christmas?" the Best yelled. Of course, Fife had told Forte all about her plans who then passed those information to the master. He went over to his chair in front of the fire place. He calmed down a bit. "Perhaps she doesn't know how I feel about Christmas?"

"But she does!" the organ said."She just doesn't care like I do. She's actually trying to bring Christmas back to the castle. And you know how much we despise Christmas."

Elena, still standing at the window rolled her eyes. Her headache still hadn't passed, which was why she preferred to stay here for now. Even though the manipulative organ got on her nerves. She already remembered that he had planned something. But what?

"The day my life ended." the Best said. He remembered the last christmas. It had been awful. He and his servants had been transformed into what they were now.

"But we've come so far since then. We've risen above the tragedy."

"Where is she?"

"I believe she's gone to the boiler room or so a little birdie told me."

After the Beast had left, Elena turned to Forte. "Do you always have to ruin everything?"

"Pah, why are you asking that? Don't tell me you want to celebrate this horrible day too. I know how you feel when you look into the mirror. You ant to celebrate the day you turned into an instrument?"

"No...but christmas isn't about that, it's a celebration of...love." Elena looked down.

Forte raised his brows. "Whatever! Why would you care anyway? Did anyone ever love you?"

"I don't know..." Elena whispered and looked up. "Did you?"

Forte looked at her in surprise but did not answer. "Go out now!" he said eventually. "Or be quiet! I want to play when the master returns!"

Elena shook her head and rolled out of the room.

* * *

Michelle and Lumiere went down the corridor.

"Dou you honestly think, the master won't find out?"

"Trust me, cherie! Everything will be fine!"

Michelle sighed. She hoped Lumiere would be right.

"Say, cherie...do you think we cam never be the way we were again?"

"No...You've not changed, did you? I saw how you reacted to Angelique. I'm okay with friendship, but I can't trust you to be true."

Lumiere nodded. "I know I can be...a little too chaming for my own good!" He smiled and Michelle grinned back.

"Oh, really? Well, Angelique did not seem very interested in your "charms"." she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. She does not know what she is missing!" he said

"Lumiere...what about Babette?" Michelle asked nervously.

"Hm, well, I care about her, but...we are more friends with benefits rather than lovers. But, huh, try telling her that. Sometimes I think she is already planning the wedding, just in case we'll turn human again."

Michelle chuckled. "Well, see what cheating gets you?"

"Yeah. I certainly learned my lesson NOT to ever cheat again if it gets me an annoying brat who can't see that I don't care as much as she does."

"True!" Michelle said. Both laughed happily.

Finally they found the master. He was watching Chip and Belle. Behind him was the rose. They bounced over to the window.

"Ooooh, la la!"

Lumiere noticed the way the Beast looked at the girl and Lumiere winked at Michelle. She giggled.

"She is beautiful, no?"

"Yes," the master said. "and I'm hideous." The Best turned around, walking by the rose. The remnder of his course.

"Not to mention ill-tempered." Lumiere whispered. Michelle couldn't hide a wide smile.

Suddenly the master noticed a wrapped up present beside the flower. He took it. "What is that?"

"Oh, it looks like a Christmas present." Lumiere pointed out.

The beast put it back, growling. He went out off the balcony.

Lumiere and Michelle took a closer look and noticed the card attached to it. "Oh-ho-ho it's for you master. It's from...a girl." the candlestick said.

"Oh, my!" Michelle giggled.

The master immediately came back to look again. "Mrs. Potts?!" he asked, completely oblivious. Lumiere and Michelle exchanged glances.

"No. From Belle." Lumiere said.

"Belle?" the beast asked in confusion.

"Yeah, remember. Brunnette, hazel eyes, beautiful? The prettiest smile you've ever seen?" Michelle reminded him.

The best came closer. He took the present and was just about to unwrap it, when Lumiere reminded him that he was not supposed to open it before christmas.

"Remember, naughty kids only get coals!" Michelle said jokingly.

"Master, we all understand how you feel about Christmas, but when a woman gives a man a gift, she's saying, "I care about you"."

"Hmm. But I don't have a gift for her?"

"It's never too late!"

Michelle gasped. She had just realized that she herself had nothing for her best friend. After all those years, the first christmas together. "Lumiere. Master. Excuse me, yes? I've got to go!" Lumiere nodded. "See you later, cherie!" Michelle bounced out off the room, just as the dreadful Forte started to play another song.

"Hey! Michelle!" Michelle turned and saw Elena at the door. "Nice to see you. You haven't shown up in a while."

"Yes. So sorry. I was busy helping Belle with christmas."

"Well, that's nice...I was just spending some time here, with..." she turned her head to the organ, who had started to argue with the beast. "All while suffering from head-aches and memory loss!" She sounded sour.

"So? What do you want to tell me, huh?" Michelle asked, slightly irritated. If you're angry just say it!"

"Well, dear! Maybe I don't like being neglected by my supposedly best friend!"

"Really?" Michelle asked. "Well, if you'd like to know, I never said you were my best friend! In fact, Belle is! And she needs my help right now!" Without another word, Michelle turned to leave. The harp scowled at her.

"¡Es increíble! A veces me pregunto por qué me he reconciliado con ella!" Elena mumbled as she went back into the room.

"The girl is evil, I tell you!" Forte said to Fife.

"Huh, tell me about it!" Elena said angrily.

"Um? Who now?" Fife asked.

"Why? Who are you two talking about?" Elena asked.

"Belle, of course!" Forte said. He was visibly annoyed. "She pulls him from my grasp. She fills his head with dreams of love and hope... and Christmas!"

"Oh? I was talking about Michelle."

"Yeah," Forte said. "She'd pretty annoying too. Maybe we should get rid of them both."

"Oh no! I am not going to help you hurt people again!"

"But wasn't life much easier when neither of them existed in your life? Think about it! I will keep my control over the master and you..." He gave her a slighting glance. "You can go back to believing love, friendship and all this other childish nonsense exists."

Elena looked out off the window. Michelle had joined Belle. They seemed...happy. She frowned. Happier than she had ever felt.

"Well...alright then."


	4. All Hope's Lost

Michelle and Lumiere were just checking on the horses. Phillip and Mina seemed very happy today.

"Looks like love is in the air!" Lumiere sighed.

"Yeah, if we could only say the same about Belle and the master..."

"Don't worry now, cheri!" Lumiere said. "It will happen. Even if we've got to help them."

Michelle nodded. "Let's hope for the best."

They went out of the stables and noticed that it had started to snow again. The sun had already disappeared behind the forest and the bright full moon shone from above.

"Were is Belle anyway?"

"Well, that's a good question! She and Chip went off to get a tree but she's been gone for hours. Let us hope she didn't went into the woods!"

Suddenly Lumiere noticed hoof prints in the snow. "You were right! The black forest, oh no!"

"Lumiere, we've got to do something!"

"This is catstrophic!" Cogsworth had appeared behind them.

"Cogsworth! Stop we're in a hurry, you lazy old clock!" Lumiere said. As both of them hurried to find Belle, Michelle decided to sray in the castle, jusz in case Belle and Chip returned. She met Mrs. Potts.

"We have to distract the master!" Mrs Potts shouted as they almost reached him.

The Beast was sitting in his room, waiting for Belle. Forte, in the room next door, played some rather unmotivated song.

"How about a cup of tea, si?" Mrs Potts asked.

The Beast agreed. Michelle bounced up to him. "So yo're in the mood for christmas after all."

"Yes...thanks to Belle!" he said. "Hot!" he said as he tasted the tea. "Forte, your not singing!"

With great annoyance, orte started to sing "Deck the halls". He didn't seem to fond of it.

"Tea is good for your heart, you know?" Mrs Potts said, to distract the master even longer. "More?"

"No, thank you."

"Just a spot?"

"No, no more!"

"But there is always room for tea!"

"I said no more!" the east shouted. "Mrs Potts, Are you trying to distract me?"

"Oh my, now he's got us!" Michelle whispered.

Mrs Potts glared at her.

"Where is Cogsworth? where is Belle?"

"Belle? We can't find her sir?"

"I haven't seen her all day." Michelle explained, when the shadow of a harp suddenly cast over her. She turned, to see Elena.

"Really?" the harp asked. "Seemed to me like you did know about her leaving into the forest!"

"The forest? Really?" Elena nodded. "But Michelle told me, she'd let you know about this. Oops, seemed she didn't."

"Why?" Michelle asked, but Elena had already turned to leave. "Master, had ni idea ab-"

"SILENCE! Get out!"

The beast took his enchanted mirror. "Show me the girl. I must bring her back!"

* * *

Outside Michelle heardeverything. Forte tried to convince the master that love and hope were unnecessary. Just as he had always done since the enchantment had been casted.

She rolled her eyes. She had to find Belle, before something bad happened.

She went into the ball room, checking if Belle had returned. "How are things going?" she asken Angelique.

"Not bad, for amateurs." Angelique said smiling. Suddenly the best entered the ball room and i a fit of rage destroyed everything he could. Angeliques face changed. "I knew it was hopeless." she said depressed. But Michelle had enough.

"Hey, fuzzy hairball!" she shouted. "Now, you listen to me!"

"Go away! Belle has to pay!"

"No, she does not! Are you really that naive to trust that rusty old organ?"

"Who ellse should I trust? You?"

"Yeah! I never tried to manipulate you!" Michelle followed the master out in the cold. "All Belle tried to do was to cheer you up! You have no right to complain about anything! She is the prisoner here!"

"Exactly! So I've got to return her!" The beast growled in anger and sped up, so Michelle could no longer follow her.

* * *

Elena sat at the balcony, snow falling on her head.

"Hey, I thought Michelle was your friend!" fife said, as he also came out.

"She was..." Elena said. "But I do regret the way I've acted." she whispered.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Well, why are YOU helping him?" She nodded to Forte who was plying once again. "All because of a part he'll never let you play..."

"Do you really think so?" He sighed. "We both messed up, didnt we?"

"Seems like it." She looked over to the forest. So did Fife.

"I'm going to see what happened!" he said.

"I'm going too." Elena said.

"Hm, excuse me, but I don't think you'll actually be able to get far like this!" Fife said, pointing at her harp-body.

"Oh," she looked down and gave him a sad smile. Then it hit her. "Now I remember. He want to stop Belle from faloling for the Master. He want us to be human for ever!"

"Uh, yes. I though you knew?"

"I hit my head and...well, whatever. Go, tell them!" she whispered to him and quickley Fife left.

"Where did he go?" Forte asked, as Elena re-entered the room. "Checking if Belle might be dead by now."

"Oh, yes! That would be wonderful!"

"Yeah," Elena said."Well, then. I need some fresh air." She rolled out of the room, wondering if everyone was alright. She wanted to go too. "Couldn't the enchentress have turned me into something more mobile. Or not at all."

Suddenly the front doors opened and Elena raced down to see what happened. The Beast angrily held Belle and carried her down stairs. "Oh my gosh, not the dungeon!"

"Oh, what have I done? it's all my fault!" Fife said.

"We all share some blame, mon ami, for daring to hope for a Christmas." Lumiere said. He gently hugged Michelle closer. "Maybe it's better that way. At least now we don't have to get disappointed ever again."

"No hope left..." Elena whispered. "She would never have her human body back. Doomed to stay a harp for all eternity.


End file.
